


Yellow and Pink

by redFreckles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara Swearing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Chara, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, thats an actual tag god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redFreckles/pseuds/redFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 96th time.</p>
<p>The 96th fucking time.</p>
<p>The 96th time you had to walk down this golden hall. The 96th time you found a skeleton waiting for you at the end. The 96th time he said something that aggravated you to the point of screaming. The 96th time your blood lust flared with impatience, the 96th time you gripped your knife in preparation, 96th time bones came shooting out of the ground, 96th time you felt your anger boil over with your sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really obsessed with this game?? Also I haven't been able to beat Sans so this was mostly inspired by my failures

It's the 96th time.

_The 96th fucking time._

The 96th time you had to walk down this golden hall. The 96th time you found a skeleton waiting for you at the end. The 96th time he said something that aggravated you to the point of screaming. The 96th time your blood lust flared with impatience, the 96th time you gripped your knife in preparation, 96th time bones came shooting out of the ground, 96th time you felt your anger boil over with your sins.

It's the too-fucking-many-to-count times that you've missed the smiling bastard.

It's the 96th time he killed you.

And you're seething. You've never felt anything more intense than this in the entire time line. You want to kill him so bad. You want to slash that grin into pieces, you want to feel as his last breath leaves him, you want to smear his dust on your hands and feel the magic fade. But over all that, you just want him dead.

And he will be dead, even if you have to die a hundred times over to see it through.

The save restarts and you're back at the beginning of the hallway. You stump your feet over to him like a child but you don't care anymore. You are too determined to care about anything anymore.

He's leaning against a pillar, holding his side and grinning, but there's sweat dripping down his skull. You smile. He won't last for long now. He'll give up soon.

He snorts as he sees you come closer.

"Seriously, kid? How masochistic can you be?"

You don't say anything, and wait for the fight to start. You feel jittery, anxious. You want to kill him already but he hasn't attacked yet. Stupid fucking game rules.

"You're looking a bit under the weather kid, you sure you don't want a break?"

He stopped saying puns after the fiftieth time he killed you. You would say that it's a miracle, but you don't believe in that stuff. You never really have.

You don't say anything and he shakes his head with a chuckle.

"So eager, you really do have a death wish, huh?"

The words flare up an unexpected rush of anger and pain and you growl at him.

He claps his hands and looks delighted. "So you do have more then one expression!"

You yell in frustration and take a swing at him with your knife, rules be damned. He dodges you like it's nothing and brings up a trail of bones. You dodge them but suddenly bones shoot out from the side and slam into your stomach. You spit out some blood and bring up your knife to smash into his face. He avoids you easily and with a flick of his wrist you're in the air and blasters are shooting at you. Three hit you at once and you gasp with the pain.

Another swing. Another miss.

You're so frustrated that you run at him without any correlation, and a bone hits you dead on.

Your last thoughts before the save starts is that you'll kill him for making you make a pun unintentionally.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's the 108th time and _you will win._

You have to. He's so tired that he's not even trying to act like he isn't fazed. He's sitting down for Christ sake, you got this. You can't lose. You won't lose.

You walk up to him and raise your knife.

He rolls his eyes and catches it with a flash of blue and throws you into a nearby wall.

It takes you a couple of seconds longer to get up, but in your defense, you have died over a hundred times by now. He walks over to you and you struggle to get back on your feet. A blue glow surrounds your body and pushes you further into the ground. You gasp at the pressure.

He stands over you, blue flames flickering above his left eye and you sneer at him. He makes no move to let you go, _or do anything_ , and your confused.

"Hey, kid.." He says tiredly. "I've been meaning to ask you somethin'."

You glare at him. You don't have the patience to deal with his monologuing bullshit, you just want to get back to stabbing him. You push against your bonds but find it too strong. You growl in frustration.

He watches you with sadistic amusement before his expression blanks. "What happened to Frisk?"

You stop struggling, your body tensing up. How the fuck does he know that name?

"How the fuck do you know that name?!"

Sans lifts you up and slams you back down. "Answer the question."

You grin bloody and start laughing.

"Frisk is dead." You spit. "I killed them before we even made it out of the ruins."

It's been awhile since you seen the skeleton angry, not since the first fight, but there's something about the way his magic curls around you that says you fucked up. You fucked up bad.

Blasters hit you before you even have the chance to breathe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You knew them right?" You say as you dodge another wall of bones. "Some other time line? Haha, so you've seen a good ending right? How does it feel, knowing what it could have been, and knowing that it will never be that way ever again?"

The blaster kills you on impact.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's killed you at least twenty times since you told him you killed Frisk. You haven't even been able to swing your knife before your soul snaps.

"Why are you so fucking angry?" You growl. "Are you fucking stupid? Frisk was _miserable_. They were so sad all the time, that at the end of it all they begged me to kill them. Don't you get it? Why do you think they climbed this piece of shit mountain in the first place? It wasn't because they wanted to make friends _you idiot_."

His attacks falter and you grin. This. This is your chance. You can finally end it all.

Your confidence makes you careless, and you don't even see the bone coming.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. Maybe goading him isn't the best strategy.

Noted.

A voice talks softly in the back of your mind and you push it away. It has no more power anymore. You stole that from them the second your knife came into contact with dust.

You growl. "Why won't you just give up already? You know it's inevitable, and even if I do reset instead of save, I'll just do it all over again. And again, and again. And I won't stop, I won't stop until I see this world burn."

He's so tired. You think you can see him start to accept it. You raise your knife and bring it down. He closes his eyes, his attacks stop.

The blade stops.

Your arm won't move.

You frown. What? What is this?

You feel something. Determination. But it's not yours.

"It's okay Sans." You say, but not really you, and how the fuck, why are they taking over now of all times?

Sans looks up with surprise and reluctant... Hope?

Your arm shakes as you try to bring it down, but it doesn't move.

"Kill me please. I promise I'll make it right next time." They say with a smile but tears are rolling down their face.

"Frisk..?"

Frisk nods, but winces when you pull on their consciousness. "Not for long, Chara, their too strong like this. So please," Frisk and you struggle, "Kill me."

You can feel as their control snaps, but just as you do you also feel bones tear your insides apart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk is holding the reset button when you wake up in the void.

"Why?" You say. "I'm just going to take over again, there's no point."

Frisk shakes their head and smiles.

"You can't beat me." You say angrily. " You're too weak."

Frisk doesn't believe you. You growl. "You'll need me. Monsters are going to kill you, over and over and over, and you'll come crying for my help again."

They shake their head and you scream.

"You can't save everyone Frisk! If you can't save everyone then what's the point?! You know that the 'good' ending leaves Asriel behind! So what's the god damn point!"

Tears are running down your face and you hate that they can make you like this. That they can make you _feel so weak._

They come next to you and take your hand. They smile. "I promise." They say.

You sniffle. You feel like a child and you hate it.

"I promise to save him. I promise to save everyone, this time."

You shake your head and sob.

"I promise to save you too."

You wipe your tears on your sleeve.

"Stop making promises. Stop making promises you won't be able to keep. It's fucking cruel Frisk."

They shake their head again, patiently. "I'll keep them. I'll save everyone I swear."

They hug you, the reset button presses between you both and it glows. You sigh and hug they back.

"Please." You whisper brokenly.

They press a kiss to your cheek. "I Promise." They say again and let go.

The reset button shines bright white, quickly consuming the void.


End file.
